Rini's Palace Pool Party
by snoopykid
Summary: Thirteen year olds home alone...gaint house...blackmail...what else are you suppose to do?


Me- Ok so this is a random idea that I wanted to write.

Jeh-kun- So you got bored already?

Me- Kind of yes but this is going to be funny.

Jeh-kun- Whatever I'm out (Walks out)

Me- Hey wait up! (Runs out)

Sky- (sighs) My owner owns nothing.

**Rini's Palace Pool Party **

"Mom I don't need the Scouts to babysit me! I'm like thirteen years old for Selen sakes! For the love of Crystal Tokyo let me be home by myself for once!" a very miffed thirteen year old with long bubble gun pink hair cried.

It was a Friday night and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion where going out for the night. Serenity was about to call the Scouts to come over and watch their daughter. The maids where out for their end of the week vacation.

"Rini you know we can't do that. It's not like we don't trust you it's just that…" Endymion was trying…yet again to explain why she could not be left alone.

"Daddy you know that nothing bad will happen. I don't give a flying fish paste that I'm the Neo-Princess and yadda yadda yadda. All my other friends get to stay by themselves all the time." Rini said fighting yet again the same reason she began with.

Serenity sighed and yet again explained as calmly as she could, "Rini none of your friends have the problems we have. I would just feel safer if they were with you."

"Ma for the love of all that is good and decent; please just this once? What are you honestly going to do when I have to take the throne? Hold my hand and have the scouts protect me all the time?!" Rini was now growing more annoyed, "Besides grandma let you stay home with Uncle Sammy all the time."

Serenity shook her head and put the communicator down. Whether she wanted to believe it or not…Rini did have a point. Looking at the clock on the wall she sighed and pulled Endymion aside.

"She has a point. I was left alone at her age and we can't always be there for her." Serenity said shaking her head.

"But Serena think about the consequences. What if we leave her home alone and somehow someway we get attacked? She doesn't have enough training to take care of that."

"Darien what choice do we have. This is the first night we had in awhile to be by ourselves," Serena said.

Darien threw his hands up and said, "So our daughter's well being means nothing? She doesn't have enough training yet!"

"Guess what Sherlock I had none when I was Sailor moon remember?!" Serena yelled, "If it wasn't for you or the girls I would be dead!"

"So what do you suggest e do?" Darien asked trying to think of a solution.

Sere thought and said, "I May have an idea."

Darien gave her a confused look as she strode back over to Rini, "Honey I have a deal that would both make us happy. I think you're old enough for a negotiation practice 101."

Rini gave her mother a confused look, "I'm listening."

"Your father and I would like to have the Scouts here but-"

"No! I want to be left alone!" Rini said crossing her arms giving her mother a stern look.

Serena started to scold, "You are already failing at the lesson. In order to set a negation one must be willing to listen. Now you can either listen and wait till I'm done or the matter is closed. Your choice."

Rini looked at her mother and shivered at her gaze. She sighed and said, "Fine."

Serena nodded and continued, "I won't call all the scouts to come over; but your father and I would be much happier and have or minds at peace if we had one. You to choose which Scout you want me to call."

Rini's eyes met the Queen's, "So let me get this straight you're letting me pick my 'babysitter'?"

Serena nodded watching her daughter's face go from confused to puzzled then to insult? What more could this child want?

Darien decided to step in seeing the love of his life start to lose whatever patience she had left "Rini don't think of it as a babysitter. Think of us saying you can be left alone with one 'friend'." Oh Selen let her take the bait.

Rini's eyes lit up like a little kid at Christmas, "Oh I get it! Then I want Hotaru to come over." What better way to spend a Friday night with friends, "Can I call her now?"

Serena smiled and nodded as her daughter ran up to her room. Class dismissed.

**Rini's Room- **

"Hello?" a voice answered after what seemed like an eternity of rings.

"Hotaru it's Rini," Rini said, 'Look my parents are going out and they said I can invite a friend over. I chose you."

"That was nice of you." Hotaru said , "What time should I come over?"

"Now if you can. We have a lot of planning to do." Rini said mischievously with a twinkle in her eye.

"Planning? For what?" Hotaru asked confused not liking the tone in the Neo-Princess's voice.

"I'll explain later now get ready." Rini hung up and thought how much fun this was going to be.

**15 minutes later- **

"Ok so the number of the restaurant that we'll be at is on the family bulletin board…the other scout numbers are on the frig…uhm lets see anything else…Oh! Uhm…the emergency number is also on the frig and that should be it," Serena was telling Hotaru and Rini the same lecture that she got when she was staying home by herself for the first time, "There's dinner in the frig just have to heat it up."

"Kay mom now go have fun!" Rini said pushing the monarch parents out the door.

"Behave!" They called and the car they got into drove away.

Rini closed the door and said, "Finally! Thought they would never leave. Now the real fun can begin."

"Rini I'm not sure this is a good idea." Hotaru said warily, "Remember what happened to Mina when she through a house party when she was younger…"

"She got caught…Lita is working at the restaurant their going to and she is going to call when they're leaving so we won't." Rini explained while going to the entertainment room.

Hotaru looked at her best friend and asked, "Remind me again how you got the older scouts to help you."

Rini smiled while choosing some CD's and said simply, "Blackmail form the twentieth century."

"And how did you manage to think of the brilliant idea to have a party?"

"I was bored so I listened to some of mom's CDs and this is what tringered it," Rini handed the CD to Hotaru.

"Aaron Carter? Are you serious?!" Hotaru and she laughed. Rini laughed too and they set up the pool room.

The pool area was double the size of an Olympic sized pool equipped with diving boards on one side, slides on another, and a swinging rope. On the other side of the room there was a waterfall that concealed in the back of the falling water was a hot tub but at the same time was the size of a small pool. The ceiling was clear so you can see the sky. It was heated and the room next to the pool was the recreation area/game room.

"Ok so we have everything we just need pizza and calling our friends." Rini said.

"Who should we call?" Hotaru asked making a list.

"Uhm…ok Palla Palla, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, Cere Cere, Helios, and to hell with it invite all the people in our classes." Rini said

"Rini that is over a hundred people!" Hotaru said astounded.

"The Palace can handle it don't worry," Rini shrugged it off, "Besides if we do this then we'll be the most popular kids in school!"

Hotaru shook her head and they started calling.

**Half Hour later- **

No sooner had they gotten off the phone with everyone their friends and classmates came and the party began, "You guys ready to party it up?!" Rini yelled into the microphone

Cheers of 'yeah' and 'bring it on' were called out and Rini placed a CD in the main intercom system and music blared. The dancing began and the kids just went wild with excitement. They jumped around and went into the pool.

"Great party Rini!" Cere Cere said as she jumped in the pool.

"See what did I tell you Hotaru? You really have to stop worrying and just have fun." Rini said walking away to go join Helios at the buffet.

Hotaru sighed as she heard a voice behind her, "Excuse me may I interest you in our pigs in the blanket?"

"Rei?! What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked bewildered.

Rei was in an old fashioned maid outfit with the hat and skirt to boot, "Being a maid what else."

"Why?"

"Blackmailed." Rei said ashamed, "All the other scouts are here too. Lita is the only one that is keeping the parents busy."

"How is Rini blackmailing you guys?" Hotaru asked.

Rei pulled Hotaru aside and said, "Remember when we went on that top secret mission back in April?" Hotaru nodded, "Well we, as in the inners and outers, didn't actually go on a secret mission. We went to Vegas."

"You left the Universe unprotected to go to VEGAS?!" Hotaru asked astounded.

"Yes and that is not all we did. We did a few…actually a lot that we are not proud of and we had videos and pictures to prove it. Rini got a hold of them and well this is what resulted." Rei finished.

"So you're saying that Serena and Darien don't know about what happened?"

"Yes so please keep quiet about that." Rei said, "Well got to go."

"Wait!" Hotaru said. Rei stopped and turned. Hotaru took a pig in the blanket off the tray, "These are good."

**At the restaurant- **

"I hope they're ok. I can't help but feel that something is wrong." Serena said worriedly.

The restaurant they were at was in Kyoto called Hyotei. Darien sighed and said for the uptenith time that night, "She's fine love. Just relax." He rubbed her arm but she got up.

"I'll call just to check in." Serena went to the restroom and dialed Rini's cell number.

After five rings Rini picked up, "Yellow?"

"Hey honey how are you guys doing?" Serena asked, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah mom everything is fine…nothing to worry about." Rini said very fast.

Serena heard yelling and music blaring in the background, "Honey what's that noise?"

"Nothing Mom it's the TV." Rini said very fast again.

"Well turn it down so it doesn't break. Remember your father and I just brought that."

"Ok well go back and have fun." Rini said.

"Kay love you."

"Yeah you too. Bye." Serena heard a click and she went back to the table.

"She's fine but I can't get the feeling that she wanted to get me off the phone." Serena said.

"It's ok love just chill." Darien said.

"Ok but where is Lita with our food?!" Serena said with a pout.

Meanwhile Lita was wrecking havoc in the kitchen, "Rini is so dead when I get my hands in her! Princess or no Princess!"

"Hey get back here with our potatoes!" The Chef yelled chasing Lita out of the restaurant.

**The Palace- **

Everything started out fine and dandy. Rini and Helios danced on the dining room table breaking it down, the Scouts were playing maids cause of the Vegas tape that her parents did not know about, and she felt confident that this was going to be fun…but now it wasn't.

Random people started walking in thinking it was an open house, vases, portraits, lamps were getting broken, expensive furniture was getting mud, juice spills, and just random stains all over the place, and water was getting tracked all over the place.

Just at that moment her cell rang, "Yo! Get off the chandelier!" she yelled before answering, "Hello?"

"Rini you are so dead! I got chased by a big fat guy with a butcher knife, your mother is livid she didn't get the romantic dinner with you father, and now I'm driving them home!" Lita's voice shrilled.

"You told them?!" Rini asked astounded.

"I do value my life so no. But you had better hurry and clean up whatever it is you've done." Lita warned, "We should be home in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?! Oh pleased take the long way. If you do then I promise I will not mention those photos for as long as I lived." Rini begged.

"Rini we have an-" Hotaru, Rei, Mina, Ami, Amara, Michelle, and Trista came up to her and she waved her hand to shush them.

"I can try but that is only going to by you fifteen minutes." Lita said.

"Fine."

She hung up and turned to them, "We're screwed."

"We?! You mean you're screwed." Mina said, "I didn't blackmail my friends."

"OK fine I'm screwed …Trista can you reverse time or stop it?" Rini asked hopefully.

Trista thought and said, "No."

"Why not? You've done it before."

"A. It was an emergency, B. Your mother told me not too, and C. You blackmailed me." Trista responded.

"Karma is a bitch isn't it?" Amara asked with a smirk.

"Whatever what else can go wrong?" Rini asked.

Of course when a situation is this bad anything can go from wrong to worse, "Surfs up dudes!" Came a yell.

The girls turned to see a tidal wave coming right at them from the pool room. They were frozen as the wave tumbled on top of them.

A car pulled up the drive way as water poured through the door. Lita, Serenity, and Endymion stepped out and walked up the wet pathway, shock written on their faces.

Inside about a hundred or so people stood in shock as the regal monarchs entered. The group on the floor sputtered trying to spit the water out of their mouths.

Lita walked past the monarchs to the girls. Endymion didn't say anything. His face was turning funny shades of purples and reds. Serenity on the other hand was shaking and she said in a stern venomous voice to match her cerulean firery intense glare that sent shivers down the people, "Get out of the palace right now or so help me god you all will be reincarnated back to the stone age." The kids were too scared to move under the Queen's gaze. It wasn't until she pulled out her scepter and started to summon her magic, "MOON COSMIC INFERNO-"

Then the kids ran as fast as they could. Then the Queen's scepter turned to the scouts and Rini, "You have some heavy explain young lady."

"Uhm…am I grounded?'

Endymion and Serenity laughed but it wasn't a happy one…it was an evil spine shivering making Galaxia and Beryl look like innocent two year olds, "Oh no…far from it." Rini and the girls gulped.

It was the worst of times; it was the evil times, "Can we have a vote on this? It wasn't even our fault." Mina said bluntly cleaning up the wreckage of what was left of the majestic palace.

"What do you think this is; a Democracy?" Serenity asked offended.

Some of the girls nodded but Serenity yelled, "No this is a fricking Dictatorship and guess what? I'm Hitler! Get back to work!" Endymion laughed at the quote from the Bad News Bears.

"But we were being blackmailed!" Ami cried innocently

"Yeah and you're point is what? This is your punishment for lying. Besides it's pathetic that you were being blackmailed by a thirteen year old," Endymion said, "Now shush this is the best part."

Serenity and Endymion were watching the video for the one hundredth time in the destroyed pool area. It was the girls from Vegas and they laughed, "Wow Ami I can't believe that you pulled you own tooth out and gave it to some homeless guy!"

Ami blushed beat red; then a voice from the depths of the pool said, 'I'm pretty sure this is against the child labor laws." Rini said. She and Hotaru were cleaning the now drained pool of all scum with a tooth brush, "Can we use the sponge now?"

"What child labor laws; and no to the sponge." Endymion and Serena said as Lita appeared with a tray of gourmet food. The Scouts and the children's mouths watered as the royals ate.

"But this is going to take forever." Hotaru said, "And I was dragged into this by force. I tried to stop her."

"Yeah, yeah cry us a river," Serena said, "What's actually going to take forever is the money coming out of your paychecks," She pointed to the scouts, "and your allowance," pointing to Rini, "to pay for all of the damage."

The group groaned. Lesson: Never throw a house party without the parents and never go to Vegas with a camera and video recorder.


End file.
